Two Is Better Than One
by xostretchox
Summary: Max and Fang are best friends who tell each other everything. Okay, maybe not everything. But how can they tell when they're not sure of it themselves? Well, their closest friends are. They try to get Max and Fang together for one last dance.All-human AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys. I'm back. My other story is currently on haitus. And of course being me I need to be writing something. I think this story will definitely be better in writing quality. Hopefully. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers? ...Not so much. Don't like? DON'T READ. Gotcha? Okay? Good.**

**This is a disclaimer: It's called FANfiction, people. There's a reason for that. I own nothin'. This is the only disclaimer for this story. **

* * *

Chapter One. 

DING DONG!!!

"MAX? Can you get the door?!" My mom yelled.

"Yeah!! I'll be there in a sec!" I yelled to mystery person at the door. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Right when I saw who it was, I closed it, but his foot was conveniently placed to stop it.

"Uh, Jeb? What are you doing here?" I asked. What did he seriously want now?

"Max. How many times have I told you. Call me dad." He insisted. He seriously thought he was my father? Total BS. He thinks he can call himself a father after leaving us when I was freaking 2 years old? Uh, no. Make that a _hell _no.

Knowing I wouldn't respond, he continued. "May I come in?"

"No." And slammed the door.

DING DONG!!!

I went over to the couch and turned on the tv. DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!!

My mom came down from the stairs just finishing putting her earrings in and walked to the door. I yelled, "MOM! Don't open it it's-"

"Hello, Val. May I come in?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. You just made it in time for dinner." She said. I never knew why she forgave him. But she did. It was like nothing ever happened. Jeb came in, hung his jacket up, like it was his own home. Well, it's not. It's mine. And mom's. And Ella's. Hell, we consider it anyone's house if we like 'em. But it ain't Jeb's house.

Ella came bouncing down the stairs, hyper as always, but then saw Jeb. He wasn't Ella's... "father" like he was mine. She had a different dad. Even Ella didn't care for Jeb. She immediately stopped skipping and smiling, but suddenly became nervous. Kinda like I was, but I don't like to show it.

"Ella," Jeb greeted her. She murmured a small "hi" and came to sit on the couch next to me.

"Wanna come up to my room? I can't stand being around... him." I asked. She nodded. We went up and we both sat on my bed.

I blurted, "I hate him so freaking much! He thinks he has the nerve to just show up at our house? Hell, no! And act like he's my father? That's totally ridiculous!!! He can just leave, okay? Leave! Because nobody _wants _him here! Wanna know why? 'Cause he's on freaking crack, that's why! He's freaking insane! He's psycho! He's-"

"Max." Ella said. "Don't you think your overreacting just a tad?"

I replied, "OVERREACTING? I'm not the one _overreacting._ You have no freaking idea how much I hate- Oh."

She nodded. "Yeah."

I grunted and fell back into my pillows. "God, help me."

Ella giggled. "I'll just let you be alone." She got up and left.

I picked up my phone. And typed in, _Hey. Jeb's here. I gotta get out. Wanna go to the tree house?_

I sent it to Fang, aka my bestest friend in the world since I was like born. He was the best person to tell your feelings to. Probably because he's such a good listener. He doesn't talk much.

My phone beeped. I opened it. _Ya. Meet u there in 5_

Your probably wondering what this tree house is. It's in Fang's backyard and it's the coolest thing ever. We always went up there as kids. We considered it our secret hideout. Fang's dad built it when we were like 5. That was the place we always hung out together. One time we even fell asleep up there when we were seven. We both brought up our Power Rangers sleeping bags and we fell asleep right next to each other. When our parents were looking for us, they found us cuddled up to each other, and they even took a picture. That was so embarrassing. But we were tired, mind you.

I threw on a clean pair of sweats and my blue hoodie and out the back door. Fang was already up in the tree house; I could see him through the tiny window. I hopped the fence and climbed up the ladder.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I just had to get away from him." I said.

"No problem. I don't really like him either." He replied. In fact, Fang was the only one who hated Jeb as much as me. Jeb yelled at him once when he was visiting. Let's just say, That was the day Fang started swearing. And said the most words he has ever said in a day.

"so. How's your day been?" I asked. Fang shrugged.

"Can you actually say something?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. That doesn't count." I said. He smirked; typical.

"Well, my day was going pretty well till _someone_ just had to come barging into my life." I said.

"Who? Me?" Fang said, shocked.

"Ha. Funny," I said.

"I try," He replied.

I stared out the window. I saw six birds flying. _Wow. They're so damn free. All the time. They can go anywhere they want._

"Max?" Fang asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You were spacing out again," He said. "Oh," I replied. "Sorry."

"So. Excited for graduation? I know I am. We're finally being let out of our hell of a school," I said, changing the subject. I was actually pretty excited for school to be out. Then we'll be freshman. Jeez.

"Yeah. I actually am. Hey Max, remember? Graduation means you gotta wear a dress. And you can't get out of it. I wouldn't worry, though. I'm sure Ella will pick you out a nice, frilly, _pink_, dress for you," Fang said. He was smirking. Damn him.

"I know I have to wear a dress. But don't worry. I'm sure I'll think of something to get me out of it," I replied. I _did_ have to come up with some ideas. And fast, too.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I already have plenty of ideas," I replied.

"Then why don't share those ideas? I got time," Fang said.

"Uh... Well, I could always.... no. Hey! But would if- no, I don't wanna get Iggy suspended... Um... " Jeez. This is a toughy. But I had to come up with something.

"Need some ideas?" Fang asked.

"Yes! I mean, uh, whatcha got it mind?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well. It's very simple," He replied, being quite the know-it-all. "You buy a dress. Make it look like you're actually gonna wear it. And the twist? You _do_ wear it. Sounds easy, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where's the part where I don't wear the dress? 'Cause I'm not seein' it."

Fang sighed. "Max. Just wear the freaking dress. It's no big deal. Why _don't_ you wanna wear a dress?"

"_Because, _Fang. I just can't. Maximum Ride doesn't wear _dresses._ The way Maximum Ride wears a freaking _dress_-"

Fang cut me off. "That's bull shit, Max. The reason you won't wear a dress isn't because It isn't Maximum Ride's style. It's because you're scared of how you look and what other people will think."

"Fang. I know I'll look really stupid if I wear a dress. And I won't feel like myself. I just cannot wear a dress. Got it?"

Fang replied, "Whatever, Max. I _know_ you'd look pretty in a dress. So don't think you wouldn't."

I sighed. Even though I'm not giving up, I replied, "Okay."

"You're not giving this up, are you? No. Forget I asked. I know you won't."

"How do you know me so well? I think sometimes you read my mind. Haha. As if anyone could have mind reading powers. But if anyone did, I'd think it'd be you," I replied.

"Nah. It wouldn't be me. I think it'd be... Angel. Yeah. It'd definitely be her."

I shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"Did you finish all your homework yet?" Fang asked.

"Almost. I still gotta finish that... I don't know. I don't remember. I'll finish later. As soon as... he leaves," I actually didn't know if Jeb left yet. I got up and walked over to the window. I looked in the big French doors that led to the kitchen and saw my mom baking cookies. She probably wanted me to come home.

I sat down right next to Fang. Fang picked up my left hand and said, "Max? I gotta tell you something. I- never mind."  
I looked into his eyes and said, "What? Oh, no. Fang. It's okay. You don't have to hide anything. We've all known for a while now."

Fang's eyes widened and he blushed redder than Lissa's red hair. "How did you find out? Who told you?"

I replied, "Fang. We've all known you were gay. Even your parents know. Hell, Angel and Gazzy know!"

Fang sighed. "Oh okay. Phew. Don't tell anyone."

I winked. "Your secrets safe with me."

I got up and looked out the window. My mom was taking something out of the oven.

"Be right back," I said to Fang. I literally jumped off the ladder halfway down. I quickly jumped the fence and ran to the door.

"Mom? I love you."

"What do you want, Max?" She replied.

"Well. Fang's very upset right now," I said. Then I whispered, "I found out his sexuality."

My mom gasped. She replied, "Oh, dear. Is there anything we can do to make him feel better?" **(A/N- That's what she said. :P)**

"Well. You know, Fang loves your chocolate chip cookies," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

My mom sighed. "They were supposed to be for after dinner. Does Fang wanna come over for dinner?"

"Sure. Hey, mom did you know I caught Ella and Iggy making out yesterday? Just sayin'," I said. Ha.

My mom was already running up the stairs and screaming "ELLA!!!" while I grabbed a plate of delicious chocolate chip cookies and ran out the back door. When I go to the tree house, I peeked up at Fang, held the plate up, and said, "Got some."

Fang cracked a smile.

* * *

**A/N- FANG IS NOT GAY! I REPEAT, _FANG IS NOT GAY!!!!_ It was just a joke. I, uh, kinda forgot to put that, so I, uh, decided to come back and clear that up. Heh heh... Mah bad...**

**So, what'd ya think? I thought it was pretty good. Definitely better than my pervious writing. So guys. You know, when you review, at the bottom it says something about a review is the best gift you can give an author. If you guys review, I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter. Remember, constructive critism is fine with me, but please no flamers. **

**=]**

**PS- Who's pumped for the Lovely Bones to come out? I'm almost done with the book, its amazing. You should read it. Can't. Wait. Till. January 15th!!!!!!!!!! Yay =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I'm extremely excited for The Lovely Bones to come out. It's all I talked about these days. **

**Anyways, FANG IS NOT GAY. That was simply a joke. I don't think the whole romance thing would work out if that was the case. **

**Thanks to reviewers,**** PaRaM0rE-0394, Xx-nb-xX, 21reeree21, babiixilyx3, Asidill, and anonymous reviewers i_luv_u, flyleaf12345, and Bite-me-grr. You guys are unofficially rockstars. =] **

**I've always wanted to be a rockstar.**

Chapter 2- Third Person

That evening Max had made sure Jeb was out of _her_ house before going back in with Fang for dinner. Besides, she _was _hungry. Hell, she was always hungry. So was Fang. Ella and Dr. Martinez thought they ate like pigs. But they were used to it. After all, Max and Fang ate their practically half the week. They ate at Fang's house **(Anyone got a last name for Fang?)** the other half of the week. They were so used to just going over to each others' houses. Fang's family was used to Max walking in, kicking off her sneakers, grabbing her usual Dr. Pepper from the fridge and sitting down next to Fang and his father watching football.

Hey, mom," Max said nervously, knowing her mother was disappointed in her for leaving because Jeb showed up. Even though Valencia Martinez didn't exactly like Jeb, she tried her best to be nice. But Max, heh, she was a whole different story.

"Hi. You guys, there's leftover taco meat in the fridge and the tortillas are over by the stove. You guys can heat that up," Max's mom said, then went downstairs to get the laundry done.

Max and Fang sat in the living room with the TV turned on some reality show they weren't paying any attention to. They talked, the only silences when they took a giant bite of the delicious Mexican food Max's mom had made. They always enjoyed being in each others' presence, knowing that they could trust each other when no one else would.

Max said, "I wonder if you'll be in any of my classes next year. Or when we're sophomores. Or the rest of high school. Oh, my God, imagine that we didn't have any classes together. That'd be _terrible._"

Fang replied, "Of course it'd be terrible. I mean, who doesn't like being around me? You'd be in tears."

Max whacked him upside the head and rolled her eyes.. "_Not _what I mean."

Fang knew what she was talking about. They were always in the same class or most of the same classes since they were five. He wondered what it _would_ be like without Max.

"Wanna go swimming?" Max said, taking the last bite of the delicious heaven her mother called food. Fang shrugged.

"C'mon. Just for a little bit," Max pleaded, knowing Fang would give in if she was persistent enough.

"Okay. To the pool we go," Fang said. "Wanna get everyone to go?"

Max said, "Yeah. I'll go get Ella and I'll call Nudge. You get Gaz, Ange, and Ig?"

Fang nodded. He took out his cell and sent Iggy, who was 14 like Max and Fang, a text asking if they wanted to go for a swim. Max went up the stairs, going two at a time, and went to Ella's bedroom. She almost opened the door, but decided to knock because she hated it when Ella did that to her. Ella was in seventh grade, 13 years old.

"Yeah?" Ella replied.

"Wanna come swimming? We're getting everyone together."

Ella nodded. "Yeah sure. Who's going, exactly?"

Max shrugged. "Fang's calling Iggy, Gazzy and Angel and I was gonna call Nudge next."

Ella replied, "Okay. I'll just get my suit on..."

Assuming that was her dismissal, Max said a quick "okay" and went back downstairs to see if Fang had gotten a reply. Fang said, "Iggy can come. Gazzy and Angel can't. Their mom doesn't want them to be up too much longer."

Max nodded. After all, Gazzy was only in third grade, and Angel first. "Okay. Hang on, lemme just ask Nudge..." Max started typing a text to send to Nudge, the twelve year old girl sixth grader next door.

Nudge replied right away, saying she'd be out as soon as she got her suit on and got a towel.

Max said to Fang, "I'm gonna go get my suit on. You can go get yours on if you want."

He nodded and went around the corner, in the kitchen and out the back door. Max watched him walk back into his own house, admiring the way he walked with a certain confidence that she didn't understand.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa._ She thought. _I don't _admire_ the way Fang walks. What's that all about?_ Max shook her head, and went upstairs and quickly changed before meeting Fang, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge in Fang's backyard. They all went in, starting with Ella who was pushed in by a rather sneaky and devious Iggy. He had a huge, goofy grin across his face and then did a cannonball right next to Ella, making her even more annoyed.

They stayed in the pull for about two hours, half the time them playing games and goofing off, the other half just relaxing and be excited for summer to come. They stayed in until Iggy's mom came into the backyard through the back door, looking quite furious.

Iggy was just in the middle of saying "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID" when Nudge gave him a look and Iggy turned around, facing his mother, and the line he said sounded more like: "THAT'S WHAT SHE, oh I mean that's what my mother told me, to, uh, be home before, uh, dark...?"

Iggy blushed madly, knowing his mother knew exactly what he was going to say. She said, "Then you would've realized that the sun set an hour an fifteen minutes ago." She had that look, almost as good as Max's. But not quite.

"Heh, heh... about that..." Iggy trailed off, not able to think of what how he could respond to that.

His mother looked at him, straight in the eye. Iggy said half to himself, half to his friends, "Okay. I'm coming..."

Iggy trudged off, following his mother, head bowed down, acting all disappointed. Then he turned around, and rolled his eyes to his friends. Said friends were silent until Iggy and his mom walked in Fang's backdoor and closed it. Then they burst out laughing. Well, Nudge, Ella, and Max did. Fang was smirking.

_**

* * *

**_

Max got up the next day, extremely tired, and reluctantly got out of bed and trudged into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After Max was ready she went downstairs and picked up the toast her mom had already buttered and jelly-ed for her. She ate it quickly brushing the crumbs off her jacket and grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Her and Ella walked to school, a good six and a half blocks away. They got their just in time and got their books before the morning bell rang. Max took a seat her seat in the back left corner of the room, groaning when she sat next to Alex, a boy who was very cocky and arrogant. He always talked really loud, cheated on his tests, but told on someone whenever they had a cell phone or their homework from last night was out and unfinished. Max could hardly bare it, but she did.

Soon enough it was lunch, and Max took her seat next to Fang, Iggy, Ella, and some of Ella's friends, JJ, Ariana, and Lindsey. They were nice girls who didn't talk about people behind their back or started rumors like some other people did. Max appreciated that.

"Hey, Max, isn't the graduation dance in a week or two?" JJ asked, wondering if Max was going with anybody.

Max shrugged. "Uh. Yeah. I guess so. What's it to ya? I thought no seventh graders were aloud." Max rolled her eyes.

Ella said, "Oh, well, we were just wondering." Max wondered what they were _wondering_ about, knowing this one would come back to bite her in the butt. She let it go, though, knowing she'd worry about what they meant later.

Soon enough, after eating her whole lunch, consisting of a turkey and cheese sandwich, pudding, a pack of fruit snacks, sun chips, a banana and some a brownie she stole from Ella, Max just sat there, talking to Fang, while Ella and her friends whispered and giggled about something that Max didn't hear.

After lunch, the rest of the school day went by slowly for Max and Fang even though they had these classes together. Not soon enough, the final bell rang for them to go to their lockers and get their stuff ready for going home. Max was read in about 3 minutes, maybe two, ready to go home. She sat on her desk and Fang walked over to her.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," Max replied, "Do you think the teachers realize that we get out in like a week and they're still giving us a ton of homework?"

Fang shrugged. "I guess they don't notice the 85 degree temperatures these days."

Max nodded. "I just can't wait to sleep in 'til noon. That'll be _great._ And swimming all the time, and staying up till 3:30am..."

Fang smirked. "Jeez, Max. You like wasting half the day like that?"

Max laughed. "Yeah. That's kind of the whole point of summer!"

He rolled his eyes at Max, both of them now outside the school and about to walk home. They walked in a comfortable silence. Max dragged her feet with poor posture, while Fang sauntered off, making him look all badass. When they arrived at Max's door, Fang opened it and stood there, waiting for Max to go in.

"Thanks," Max said, walking in her house smelling her mom's cooking. They ran up the stairs together and into Max's room both sitting on the bed, pulling up their homework right away, wanting to get it over with. They worked diligently, focused on finishing the thing they hated.

Max said, "Be right back," and got off the bed and went towards the bathroom, but stopped when she heard her name mentioned in Ella's room.

"I know, JJ, but it's only a week or two away! We gotta get 'em together in time!" Max heard Ella say.

She heard someone grunt, "You're right. We gotta drop some hints to them. I mean, they're both totally oblivious. Do think we should tell one of them, or just kinda push 'em together?"

"I think we should just drop some hints. But some obvious ones. 'Cause they have no freakin' idea."

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow," Ella said.

Max wondered what they were talking about. She couldn't figure it out though.

Then Ella said to no one in particular, "Okay. Operation Get-Max-and-Fang-together is a go."

Then one word went through Max's head.

_Crap._

**A/N- Thanks for reading! And I would like to know if this is just girls reading this. Not for any reason. Just wondering.**

**Review if you like. Well, actually, review unless you could die from reviewing. Then don't review if that's the case. But otherwise, Please review!**

**=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I watched the Lovely Bones. Finally.**

**Thanks, reviewers!**

**Flyleaf12345- Thanks for the suggestion! Hopefully this chapter will be good enough for you =]**

**Peaceloveandallthejazz-That's exactly what I'm doing =]**

**Fang4life- Thanks =] I try to make Fang very funny. I just thought it'd be good to keep 'em in eight grade for now, cuz all of the other all-human fanfics have them being freshman, so I wanted to make it a bit different. Oh, and don't worry, the evil-dwellers are yet to come...**

**WARNING- there's gonna be a bit of language. Max sort of... freaks out. And don't skip ahead, if you do, that would be bad, and it would make me cry. Okay, not really, but just don't read ahead. Anyways, don't say I didn't warn ya.**

_(in the previous chapter...)_

_"Okay. We'll start tomorrow," Ella said._

_Max wondered what they were talking about. She couldn't figure it out though._

_Then Ella said to no one in particular, "Okay. Operation Get-Max-and-Fang-together is a go."_

_Then one word went through Max's head._

Crap.

Chapter 3- Max's POV

I ran into the bathroom, hyperventilating, and sat down on the edge of the tub. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..._

I tried to think comforting thoughts, but they just wouldn't register. I tried to tell myself that they never said any of that, that it was all a dream, but I knew for a fact that they did. Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap crap!

And then the worst part of it all came. What I _realized._

_They actually could've been right._

But, no, they _couldn't _have been right. They just couldn't.

Then I had no idea what happened. I might've spaced out, fell asleep and started dreaming, I didn't know.

**(A/N- this is sort of a flash back. No, not a flashback, more like a dream of what could've happened? I don't know. Maybe Max is just weird.)**

Flashback/dream/Max's imagination/whatever the hell you want to call it:

_Okay, this is weird. Wasn't I in the bathroom? Not in the tree house with Fang. This was really weird._

_I couldn't hear anything. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. I could tell that Fang and I were talking. But I couldn't control what I was saying. He wasn't smirking, he just had an emotionless mask on his face. I couldn't tell what I was saying, what he was saying. _

_Then I started blushing. I could tell, my cheeks got really hot, and Fang had this really weird look on his face. _

_He said, "Max..."_

_And he started leaning in._

_And so did I._

_I tried to stop myself, to pull myself back, but I couldn't. I told myself to stop, that this was _Fang_, that I couldn't... But I did._

_Fang's lips were on mine, and that was the only thing that mattered. Fang and I were kissing, and I realized how much I liked it, how much I loved it, how much I've always wanted to kiss him. That we were always meant for each other, how much we needed each other._

_I tilted my head, and so did he. I could tell he had a look of pure determination on his face. His hands held my cheeks, and mine in his beautiful black hair._

_Then he pulled back. I could tell he didn't want to, though. Then for the first time in maybe months, Fang smiled at me._

End of Flashback/dream/Max's imagination/whatever the hell you want to call it.

Oh, my freaking God. Did I just seriously _think _that?

Shit. Damn it! How could I ever think that?! How could I think that about _Fang?!?_ He was supposed to be my _best_ friend, not my freaking _boy_ friend!

Then I started worrying. Would Fang be able to tell what I saw? Would he be able to see how freaked out I am?

Oh, my God. Fang _kissed _me in my freaking _mind._ I _imagined _my best friend _kissing_ me. And I fucking liked it! Shit.

I tried to pull myself together, and I heard a knock on the door.

"Max? are you okay?" Crap, that was Fang! "I kinda heard you swearing... Oh, oh, I think I'll go get Ella, maybe she'll understand... um, hang on..."

"Um, no! Don't get Ella! I'll be out in a minute. You can, uh, go back to my room. I'm coming." I replied. The last thing I needed was having to explain to Ella. Then she'll think I was eavesdropping.

"Uh, okay," He responded and I heard him walk back to my room.

I sighed in relief, and closed my eyes. _Okay. I gotta act normal. I can't let Fang no what's up._

I hesitated before opening the door, and walked back down the hallway into my room. Fang looked up, and noticed how troubled I looked. He gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head.

"Max?" Fang said after I took a seat on the ground.

"What?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Of course I do. Why would ask that?" I replied.

"Max. I know something's wrong. Tell me," Fang said to me, apparently not giving up.

"Um, it's nothing."

"That's bull shit, Max! I know you're trying to hide something!" He yelled.

I sighed. "Fang... Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Okay. I just thought you'd tell your _best friend_... Never mind, I guess it's none of my _business," _He said snidely.

"Look, Fang. You _are_ my best friend. And I'll tell you. But it's just a really long story," I said.

"I got time."

"Well, it's really difficult to explain," I replied, trying to get out of this.

"C'mon, Max. I know you're lying. How 'bout the truth?"

"Well, if I tell you, it might affect our friendship," I warned.

"Max. Tell. Me."

"Um, why don't go ask Ella?"

"Fine. Maybe someone in this house will tell me the truth."

Fang got up, and walked out. I heard banging on Ella's door.

I got up quietly and looked out my door, and saw Fang banging on Ella's door. "Ella! Come here! Now!"

"Jesus, Fang, I'm coming!" She yelled back. She opened the door. "What?"

"Why won't Max tell me something?! And don't act like you don't know, she told me to ask you!" He yelled back.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Max didn't tell me anything, I swear!" She yelled. Lots of yelling in this house.

"Well, she's not even freaking talking to me! The only thing she said was "It would affect our friendship" and to ask you if I wanted to know!"

Then Ella realized exactly what Fang was talking about, even though Fang had no idea.

"Oh," Ella replied. "Um, let me just talk to Max for a minute."

"Whatever." Fang said back.

I ran back to my bed, and sat down with a book, with a look on my face that was like "Me? Eavesdrop? Nahh."

Ella awkwardly came into my room and sat down on my bed. "How much did you hear earlier?"

I replied, "Enough to know that you were talking about me and Fang. I can't even think of him the same now Ella!"

Ella nodded. "That was, uh, kinda the whole point... But we still shouldn't have said any of the things we said. It's really none of our business. I'm sorry Max. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't hear..."

"Whatever. What am I supposed to do now, though! I even imagined what it would be like!" I said before I even thought about saying it. Crap.

"What! What happened! Was it awesome?! Oh, tell me _everything!_" Ella gushed.

"No! Not right now! Later, after he leaves! And did you tell him your... uh, plan?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Oh, no. I'm not that stupid. That would totally ruin it!" Ella said.

"Whoa, there sister. So your saying that your still gonna... No! You can't! And plus, I already know about it! So that would totally ruin it anyway! So, ha!" I said.

"Max. Please. It would only be ruined if he knew about it too," Ella replied.

"Hey, how do we know if he's eavesdropping on our whole conversation right now?"

Ella said, "Max. Listen."

I did, and I could hear JJ, Ariana, and Lindsey talking to Fang.

"Okay. But what am I supposed to say to him? He's really pissed off and he'll be even more pissed if I don't tell him or if I lie."

"Then tell him how you feel and there will be no need for our whole plan, right?" Ella smiled.

"Ella. I don't have any feelings for Fang," I said, hopefully sounding convincing.

"C'mon, Max! You guys are both totally in love with each other! It's totally obvious! Why can't you just admit it!" Ella said.

"I do not love Fang! End of story!" I yelled.

"Well, don't tell Fang that, because he's totally in love with you." She said.

"Wait, Fang? In love with me? That's totally ridiculous."

"No. It's not Max. It's super obvious. Why can't you just see it already? Gosh," Ella said.

"You're lying."

"NO. I'M NOT. Max! Why would be lying to you?! To get you mad? To break your heart!? That's not what a good sister would do, Max!"Ella sighed.

This was true though. Ella wouldn't lie to me like that. But she couldn't have been right. Could she? No she couldn't. I mean, Fang couldn't possibly have loved me, right? Fang tells me everything. But I guess it would be sort of hard to admit that to someone. And plus, would if he got rejected? But I wouldn't reject him. Or would I? I mean, if Fang had romantic feelings for me, would I just automatically have romantic feelings too?

Oh, my God. Am I convincing myself that Fang loves me? Why would I do that?

"Ella. I think I just convinced myself that you're right."

"Really? You believe me?" Ella said.

"I'm trying not to, but I think I do," I replied. "And you tell none of this to your friends. If you do, I swear to God that I will-"

"Okay. Max. I got it. I'll keep it on the down low," Ella said.

"Thanks."

Crap. I did just convince myself that Fang loves me. That cannot be good. Would if I was wrong? And made a fool of myself? Like, "'Hey Fang, I know you love me.' Fang looks at me. 'Uh, no I don't.'"

That would be so embarrassing.

Crap.

"But Max, I just have one question," Ella said.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. Forget I asked," Ella said. Ella looked down, and then looked me straight in the eye.

"Max. Don't lie to me, because I can tell when you're lying," Ella said.

"Ella, what are you t-"

Ella cut me off and asked, "Max. Do you love Fang?"

* * *

**A/N- wow. 6 pages. Cool.**

**Everyone, I wanna know: What was your favorite chapter so far and why? I just wanna know because it will definitely help for future chapters. So the only way you can get better chapters is by reviewing and telling me.**

**Also, I wanna know if you like the chapters this length or if you want 'em shorter or any longer.**

**Thanks to all faithful readers. And even more thanks to reviewers. You guys are what keep me writing!!!**

**=]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey. I don't have much to say today.**

**21reeree21- Hmm... I'll think about it... Haha, I'll probably wait a bit before anything romantic happens. And I'm still debating over the plot also, so I don't wanna rush into things. =]**

**Kiliro- Thanks for reviewing each chapter=] And I'll definitely try to keep the chapters this length. I liked the flash-back-y thing too. I'll try to make chapters more like the last one.**

**Babiixilyx3- Haha, I know, poor Fang. He's totally clueless. Thanks for reviewing=]**

**Flyleaf12345- Thanks=] I guess I'll just keep the same length, I guess. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Max's POV

"Ella. I'm 14. I'm not even in high school yet. How could I love someone? Besides, Fang is like the friend of mine that's a boy. Don't assume," I said, trying to look calm (when I obviously was NOT!).

"But what if that assumption is right?" Ella asked.

"Ella, Ella, Ella... you make me laugh. Ha. Ha," I said, every word dripping with, you guessed it, sarcasm.

"Whatever. I'm _not_ letting this go. We'll talk later. Now have fun explaining to Fang!" She said as she got up and ran out. I ran right after her.

"ELLA! GET BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, but by the time I even finished saying that, Ella was pushing Fang out of her room and closed the door. And I definitely heard a locking sound, so no chance of getting in there. Fang stopped me, and I cursed under my breath.

"You have some explaining to do," Fang said and dragged me back to my room.

"Spill," He said. He looked, like, seriously pissed off. Uh-oh.

"Heh heh, well. It's a really long story, and you probably wouldn't care. Besides, it doesn't even involve you at all," I said totally unconvincingly.

"Max."

"Fang."

"Max."

"Fang."

Fang sighed. "Why are you so freaking stubborn?"

I smiled.

"Seriously, Max. This is driving me crazy. C'mon," He said, taking my hand. "We know everything about each other. We never keep any secrets. Why would we stop now?"

I sighed. "Fang... I... It's just something that I can't tell you right now. But trust me. You'll find out soon enough. Well, I hope not. 'Cause that would be bad. But I really don't like keeping secrets from you. I swear. But Ella... that girl is not related to me, I can promise you that much. She is crazy. But, still. I'm sorry I'm keeping stuff from you, 'cause you know I'd tell you if I could-"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. You'd 'tell me if you could.' That's such a lie Max. But, please, Max, tell me."

_Then I barely whispered, or even breathed, "I can't tell you, Fang. But I can show you."_

_Before Fang could respond, I leaned in slowly, and Fang just sat there, most likely totally shocked._

_Fang whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear, "Max, what are you-"_

_Then suddenly, I was kissing Fang, and he just sat there shocked. But then he started kissing me back, tilting his head and leaning in more. I pulled back torturously slow, and looked into Fang's eyes._

"Max! Earth to Max! Hello!?" Fang yelled, and I jumped and yelped a little. _Did I just think that?_

"Shit!" I yelled. I groaned, and fell down into my pillows. "Oh, my God..."

"Max. I'm gonna go. I can't stand this," Fang said.

"Fang... wait," I said. Fang turned. "Unless you tell me what's going on, I'm out."

"You know I can't."

"No. I don't know."

I sighed. "Okay. Then go, if you must. But, um, Fang?"

"What?" He asked, sounding irritated.

I got up from my bed, and walked up to him. I leaned in and hugged him, putting the biggest sorry I could ever give in that one hug. Even though I had my arms wrapped around his upper torso, he just stood there, looking sort of frozen. I backed up, and handed him his backpack.

"I'm sorry. I'll... see you tomorrow?" I asked pleadingly.

He just stared for a few seconds, and started for the door. Then he turned around and said, "Yeah. I'll see you 'round."

I nodded and said weakly, "Bye."

Fang walked out the door, looking hurt. I really _hate _it when I make him feel bad. It's not like I wanna keep a bunch of secrets from him. I never wanted to hurt Fang. But anyone would do what I did. I mean, you wouldn't seriously just say 'Yeah. Ella and her friends are trying to get you and me together 'cause, you know, they think we're perfect for each other.'

I know this sounds terribly clichéd. But seriously, as if.

I lay down on my bed wishing all of my problems and anxieties would just disappear. But of course, this is reality, so it just doesn't work that way.

I drifted off to sleep, as a result to getting zero sleep all week. You know that feeling when you're asleep and not dreaming, and everything is just blank? And you know you're thinking, you just don't even know what you're thinking? Like, something really important. The answer to all of your problems. But, at the same time, you just want to appreciate the stillness and peacefulness of just being like that...

Well, if that's never happened to you, I wouldn't be surprised.

_***Linebreak*Rubber ducky, you're the one. You make bath time so much fun! Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.*Linebreak***_

-crack/poom/scratch/whatever annoying sound you want to call it when Max's phone falls off her bed and wakes her up because the author can't think of anything else better to wake Max up-

I groaned, like many people do when they wake up from a well-deserved nap. I looked at the clock, and it said 5:34. That's weird. I could've sworn I fell asleep around six thirty. I got up and looked out the window. It was still dark out, which means...

That it's 5:30 in the freaking morning, and I'm wide awake from an eleven hour nap. And it's a Saturday! Not to mention the last thing I need is free time right now. Great. Just. Freaking. Great.

I walked down the hall and took the family laptop from the desk and brought it back into my room. First I went on , but I didn't want to wake anyone up this lovely Saturday morning, so I put the headphones in and went on iTunes so I could listen to music. 'Cause of course my iPod is Ella's room.

Listening to music didn't help; every single word in each freaking song I could relate to- in a way I didn't want to think about right now. For example, Taylor Swift is not a good person to listen to when... this current situation is talking place.

I turned off the stupid laptop and put it aside and decided to clean my room, that was a complete mess. And besides, cleaning actually helps me focus on one thing- as in not what I don't want to think about (That makes sense, right?)

Just to let you know, if you didn't already: cleaning is EXTREMELY boring. Like, no fun. At all.

By now, it was 6:45, and I should still be sleeping for another five hours. Ugh.

So, I got dressed, put on my shoes, and slowly closed the back door.

I walked across my backyard, hopped the fence into Fang's backyard. And, no, I'm not 'breaking and entering', it's just that Fang's parents said I could go in there backyard any time I wanted and my mom said Fang could come over any time he wanted. So I climbed up the ladder and into the tree house, and I sat in the corner on the dirty cushion Fang always sat on. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on thinking absolutely nothing, and just try to relax.

After I spaced out for a while, I picked up my phone, and saw that it was 7:10. Fang usually gets up in like an hour. I starting texting random people for a bit (of course, people who _like_ being up this early), but stopped because the conversations would go exactly like this:

_Hey_

_what's up_

_Nmu?_

_Nm._

_Kewl._

_Yep._

See what I mean? That's not very exciting.

So, I just sat there, looking out the window. Doing absolutely nothing.

And let me tell ya, nothing = no fun.

But still, I sat there.

So. Since I'm the most boring person in the world, I tried to think of something funny; a good story that I could retell myself. Hmm.

Well, I remembered that one time when Nudge decided it would be funny if she pushed me Fang's pool with a white shirt on. But I was only, like, ten, but it was still uber-embarrassing. Anyways, I was standing right in front of the pool, yelling at Iggy and Fang to get out and to stop splashing me, _because I had a white shirt on._ So, of course, in the water I go. Then last year, Nudge was standing right by the edge of the pool, in a white shirt of course, and I was _so_ freaking tempted to push her in. I was about 2 inches away from pushing her in, too, and then Iggy ran up behind us and pushed both of us in. Lucky for me, I had my swim suit on. Good times, good times....

Right now is 7:24, and I'm getting extremely bored. I climbed down from the tree house, and walked up to Fang's back door, where I saw his mom in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, no doubt. His whole family gets up super early, and it's crazy. I could never get up that early every day. But then again, I got up 2 freaking hours ago, so I guess I shouldn't say anything.

I knocked on the door a few times, and Fang's mom smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Turner," I said,

"Max. Hello. It's good to see you. Why up so early?" She replied.

I sighed, "I crashed a bit too early last night and as a result I woke up at 5:30. And no one at my house is awake right now. So I thought, why not go here?"

She laughed. "I see. Well, breakfast is gonna be ready in about a half an hour. If you'd like to join."

"Um, yeah, sure. Is Fang up yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. He'll probably be up in a bit, though. Fang came home kind of early last night. And he wasn't himself. Did you guys have a fight or something?" She asked.

I sighed. "Um, yeah. Kinda. There's something that's kinda hard to explain, and I can't really tell him."

She looked confused. "Why not?"

"Well, it involves my sister, her friends, and the dance in a few weeks," I blushed.

She smiled, "Oh. I see. I think I know..."

I blushed even redder. "Yeah."

"So, why don't you just go with him to the dance, Max?" She asked.

"What?! Oh, you've got it all wrong. Me and Fang are just friends. Besides, the boys ask the girls. Fang would probably ask Lissa or someone," I replied, looking down and my face extremely heated.

"Hmmm. I guess you would think that," she replied, then put some cinnamon rolls in the oven.

I didn't say anything.

"Well, Fang should be up just about now," she said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I nodded. "I'll go check."

I went to the stairs and up to Fang's bedroom, and knocked on the door. I didn't say anything, because I was afraid he'd slam the door in my face if he knew it was me. I don't blame him.

The door creaked open, and Fang stood there with his hair all messed up, sweatpants and oversized t-shirt on. He gave me a look that was pretty much saying, "Oh. It's _you._"

He turned around and walked back to his bed.

I said, "Can I come in?"

"No."

I walked in anyway. I sat on the bed.

"Fang."

"Max, don't even say anything if it's not about what you're keeping from me."

I was sort of hurt when he said this, but I saw where he was coming from. I mean, I guess I would be super pissed if he was keeping something like this from me. This is my expression right now: =[

I didn't say anything.

But then I came up with the best idea. Like, this idea is the answer for everything. It's the solution to all of our problems.

Nah, not really. My idea wasn't the best idea, but it was something.

"How can I make it up to you?" I asked. I know, sucky idea. I'm sorry I'm not a freaking genius who knows everything.

"_Huh?_"

"Like, if you want to do something today," I replied.

"Um, whatever."

"C'mon, Fang. I'm tryin' my best here. Please don't hate me," I said.

"Max, I could never hate you. I'm just... mad," Fang said, and I sighed in relief.

"Well, we could go to the park. Or we could... Go swimming. Oh! We could... go... bowling?" I suggested.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah. 'Cause those snazzy shoes are definitely my style."

I sighed. "The park? We could have play those competitions we used to have on the playground. That was fun."

Fang said, "Sure. Why not. But I'm not forgetting this."

"Okay, let's go!" I said.

"Max. I just woke up. Besides, breakfast will be ready in like fifteen minutes. And I bet you're hungry," He smirked.

"Yeah... Just a little," I smiled.

Just, then, I got the urge to just exercise. Like, run, do push-ups, sit-ups, planks, all that fun stuff. And then maybe go workout. Maybe I should go to the gym later. And go swimming, lift weights... and, oh, my God! There's a rock climbing wall there!

Oh, God. Why am I so hyper?! Darn it. And it's not even eight yet. Jeez. I have been acting very non-Max like lately. Uh-oh. Is this a sign? Crap! Would if I like, mutate or something?! Oh, jeez. I think I'm gonna end up in a mental hospital. Gosh, darnit! But that's where people like that girl from The Uninvited go! And Voldemort! And... oh, my God. Mr. Harvey. -groans in mind-

"Max? Are you, um, okay?" Fang asked.

I whispered back, "No! I'm not! I'm going bonkers, and I'm really hyper, and I'm gonna have to see a shrink!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max? Did you take any Advil earlier?"

I mumbled, "Maybe..."

"Max..." Fang groaned.

I held my hands up, surrendering. "I'm sorry! But I had a headache!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Hey, why _are_ you up so early, anyway? You never get up this early."

"I fell asleep right really early, and I woke up, like, 2 hours ago," I said.

Fang smirked. "Jeez. You're really not acting like yourself lately."

I shrugged. "Well, breakfast should be ready right about now. Wanna go get some?"

Fang nodded and headed for the door. I followed.

As we got downstairs, Fang mumbled to his mom, "Mornin'."

"Good morning. Fang, you should get dressed. It's practically eight," she told him.

"Yeah, Fang, it's nearly _eight._ You don't want to waste the day, _do you?"_ I teased.

He replied, "Oh, you're one to talk."

I smiled. "Touché. So. How about some chow?"

Fang's mom nodded. "The cinnamon rolls and bacon are just about done. You guys can start on some toast. If you like."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. T. Don't mind if I do." I said as I grabbed a paper plate. Fang's mom was a pretty good cook. She cooks a lot. Almost as much as my mom.

"Fang, you have to clean your room. It's not gonna clean itself. You gotta get to work." His mom said.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Well, the next ten minutes went by quickly enough. Fang and I finished our first plate within five minutes and went back up for seconds. I said, "Well, I'm stuffed. Thanks, Mrs. T. That was great. Well, Fang and I are going to the park. See ya later."

She nodded and smiled. "Have fun, you two."

Then, oh my God. She gave me a look. And winked. Freaking _winked._

"Um, Fang, let's go. I gotta go tell my mom..." I quickly pushed Fang out the door and looked at his mom, like "Don't you dare do that again" and I was blushing.

Jeez, what's up with all the blushing, lately?

Well, we caught my mom just as she woke up, and she was very surprised and reluctant to believe that I really woke up at five o'clock in the morning. But, we ended up getting to the park with no problem. We walked because my mom said she had to do something with Ella.

So, as we got the actual playground, I re-explained all the rules of the playground obstacles. Of course, I didn't really need to considering we memorized them the first fifty times I explained 'em without changing the rules so I could have the advantage.

"Ready?" I asked Fang

"Yeah. Ready to win," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, don't get your hopes up. I think you might've forgotten who you're competing against."

"No, I haven't. Which is exactly why I said 'Ready to win' because it's you I'm competing against," Fang said, sounding a bit too confident considering the he's facing _moi._

"Oh. I see how it is," I replied, smiling.

Fang said, "Okay. On your mark, get set, go!"

And I took off, and both Fang and I rammed into someone, all three of us falling down.

"Oh, jeez. I'm so sorry, Fang. I had no idea where I was going. I don't know what I was thinking," said Lissa, _of course,_ as she blushed a sickening color of red. And of course it was only _Fang _she apologized to.

I replied, "Oh, Lissa. It's okay. No need for an _apology._"

"Oh, hi, Max," she said. I think Lissa was the only one who didn't know I didn't like her. She's totally in love with Fang. And Fang doesn't even realize it. It's not like she's mean or anything. I guess you could say she's nice. She's just so annoying when she's flirting with Fang. **(A/N- is that jealousy I smell, Max?) **

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later," Lissa said, giving Fang one last look before walking, no, _strutting, _away.

"I do not regret saying this: she is _so _God damn _annoying," _I said, and Fang smirked.

* * *

**A/N- Do you guys pronounce Lissa how it's spelled, or like Lisa? I pronounce it how it's spelled. Like, Alissa with no a. I don't know.**

**I'M PUTTING A POLL IN MY PROFILE! It will help with the story and how the plot will turn out. Please?**

**So. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever typed by at least a thousand words. This chapter is nine pages on word. Yay=]**

**Sorry that this chapter kind of dragged at the beginning and the middle. Oops:P And I'm too tired to read it over fifty times for typos. Anyone interested in being beta? That would be uber-helpful:)**

**Well, review please. See y'all later.**

**=]**


	5. And you thought this was a chapter :P

**This isn't a chapter. Sorry for getting you guys excited... Oops :P**

**Well, since a couple people have volunteered to be beta, I am asking you either review or PM with a couple questions. If I don't pick you, it's not that I don't like you, so no worries:) There's just specific things I need help with, and chances are some people will be better for it than others.**

**So, let the questioning begin...:**

**1. What genre do you usually write for?**

**2. Will you give me actual constructive criticism, or will you just be shy and not tell me the truth? (PS- Don't spare my feelings. I'll live. As long as you don't eat me like my lab teacher wants to, it'll be all cool.)**

**3. How long will it take you to get the chapter back to me?**

**4. I don't mind if you can't get it back right away. The only thing is, will you be able to contact me and tell me so? That would be grand:)**

**5. Will you help me if the story is dragging at all at any time?**

**6. If I take over 2 weeks to update, will you send me death threats to me and my dog? (I don't have a dog...)**

**So... If you can fulfill all of my wishes, or at least most of them, congratulations! I probably wouldn't be able to. **

**And, if you end up being my beta, I'll let you put an little beta note at the end of the chapter teasing everyone about how you read this before everyone else! Don't you just love the thought of that?**

**Well, as I said before, you can reply to this by review to PM. That would be grand:)**

**Of course, you don't have to review or PM me if you don't want to be beta. Hell, why would anyone still be reading this if they didn't want to beta? Silly me...**

**Oh, I forgot! I'm thinking 'bout changing my pen name... Any suggestions? I'm looking for something non MR-related. **

**Thanks guys=]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Is that ten reviews I got? Eleven maybe? You guys are the best :D**

**Happy Superbowl Sunday! Well, it's Superbowl Sunday right now as I'm typing this, but this won't be posted today:( **

**You need to read Stranded by SarcasticBookLover23. It's awesome:) I also put a list of some fanfics I like on my profile. Btw, if you guys want me to read your fics, don't hesitate to ask; I'm up for a good read:)**

**Watch this video: YouTube . com/watch?v=jRbkkqZikx4&feature=related**

**And watch this: youtube . com/watch?v=CYcw0B-lBTU**

**They made me laugh. Haha.**

Chapter 5- Max's POV

Fang smirked, "Really? I find her quite charming."

I rolled my eyes. (Fang likes to be sarcastic.) "Well, do you want to finish what we started? I still didn't beat you yet."

Fang replied, "Hell yeah! Okay, For real this time: Ready, set, go!"

And we were off. We ran to the swig set. For this one, you have to swing as high as the weird post thing on the side and then jump off. Fang was ahead of me; he was good at this one. He jumped off and ran to the monkey bars with me right behind him. I reached out and pulled him back and me forward, sticking out my tongue as I passed him.

The monkey bars were easy, I went two bars at a time, and then jumped off. I climbed up the weird step ladder and up to the swirly slide, with Fang right behind me. We were both laughing and earning a few stares from the teenagers and old people walking their dogs. A little kid was pointing at us while talking to his mom.

I jumped off the slide and ran to the next obstacle, by now we nearly gathered a crowd, people were cheering (I swear I heard someone say they had "five bucks on the girl." Heh.) We continued, actually breaking out in a sweat.

We were almost done. I rounded the corner and climbed through the blue tire swing. Fang was a bit ahead, just stepping out of it. I used my speed and now we were neck and neck, people cheering and going wild.

We finished extremely close but it was hard to tell who was the winner. I said, "That was totally me. I touched the third baby swing way before you did!"

Fang said, "No! I totally beat you, by like, three seconds!"

And it continued like that. The crowd gave a round of applause, then they walked away, not one of them mentioning it, going on with their lives like it never happened.

Totally a My Life Is Average moment.

"Want to go get some ice cream or something?" Fang asked, and my heart started racing.

"What?" I asked. I looked away nervously.

"Ice cream. We could call Iggy, Ella and Nudge," He replied.

**(A/N- Oh.. Max thought he was asking her out.. Haha. Not yet;) )**

"But it's only nine," I said.

"So?" Fang replied and I smiled.

"Ella has a project. But we can call everyone else, though," I said, looking down.

"Okay." Fang pulled out his phone, no doubt already texting Iggy. I pulled out mine and sent a text to Nudge.

"So... You're not gonna tell me," Fang said.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," he said with a hint of frustration. He kicked a rock in a frustrated manner. We walked in more silence. It was getting pretty awkward. It was like if Iggy took Nudge's bra and his mom walked in while he was holding it up and smiling. And that _has _happened. But this wasn't as bad. (Iggy's just weird like that.)

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation.

Fang didn't reply.

Ouch.

Well, we arrived at the ice cream store soon enough, Nudge and Iggy just walking in the door too.

"Hey Max! Hey Fang! Thanks for inviting me!" Nudge said cheerfully. I smiled. "Sure, no problem."

We went in, ordered our ice cream and sat down. Apparently no one else likedice cream at nine o'clock in the morning, so we were the only ones there. Oh, well. More for me. We actually ended up getting two cones each.

Ah, ice cream...

Iggy said, "So, Fang, who are you going with to the dance?"

"Um, I don't know. Haven't really thought about that," Fang said.

Iggy chuckled, "Well, you better hurry, or all the good ones'll be taken."

I interrupted, "Um, that's not true. Pig."

Iggy smiled. "Oh, is someone upset they're not going?"

"No! I'm not upset!" I yelled, my face getting red. "Are you even going with anybody?"

"Yeah. I asked Tess like a week ago. She said yes," he replied smugly.

Nudge said, "Hey, Max, why don't you go with Fang here?"

Oh, crap. She did _not_.

I pretended I didn't hear her. "Um, what?" I asked nonchalantly. Not really though. I was looking down at my phone pretending to text, which is totally what everyone does but everyone knows they're not really texting. Pretty awkward.

"I said, you should go to the dance with Fang, here."

Shit. How was I supposed to reply to _that?_

Iggy said, "Yeah! Fang, ask Max to the dance!"

I peeked at Fang. He was looking down, and, yes, _blushing._ Wait, blushing? Fang? Why would Fang be blushing? I mean, you only blush when you're embarrassed, right? What's Fang embarrassed about?

Well. Isn't this just fantastic. Not really. More like craptastic.

"Well, I heard other people are asking her, and, um, yeah," Fang said. I was about to freaking _scream. _Oh, my God... Oh, my God...

"Whatever. You guys want to go?" Nudge asked, and I gratefully got up maybe a little too quickly and headed for the door. She followed and Iggy and Fang didn't keep up with us as much.

As soon as Nudge and I got far enough from the boys, I said, "Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

POV switching! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyways... Ahem.. POV- Fang 

Iggy and I walked out of the tiny ice cream shop, Max and Nudge far ahead of us.

"So, Fang, you got the hots for Max, huh?" Iggy chuckled.

"No. I do not have the _hots _for anybody. She is just my friend," I said to him.

"Yeah your _girl_friend!" He laughed at his own stupid joke, "Fang has the hots for Max!"

"NO, I DON'T!!!" I yelled, my hand clenched in a fist. Iggy held his hands up in surrender.

"Well, you should still ask her to the dance. You know you want to!" He said in a sing-song voice, sounding totally messed up considering his voice isn't that low yet.

I didn't say anything. But then I started thinking. Max and I aren't more than friends. _Are we?_ Of course not. I mean, I can't like Max, I just _can't._

"Dude, seriously, ask her out," Iggy said.

"Dude, seriously, _shut up,_" I replied.

Iggy chuckled. "Oh, I see how it is! You _do_ like her, you just don't want to admit it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"GOD DAMNIT, IGGY! NO!" I yelled, then I turned red and looked down because I was drawing a whole lot of attention. An old lady and her dog stared. I gave her a "mind-your-own-business-and-get-the-fuck-outta-here" kinda look. She seemed to have gotten the message, but the God damn dog was still looking at me and it was giving me the creeps. We had an epic staring contest, until finally, I blinked and shouted in defeat, "Okay! Well, I don't _not _like her..."

Iggy's jaw dropped. Wow, Iggy can't get me to tell him something but a damn dog can. On a show of hands, how many think that's weird? -raises hand in mind-

Well, it's unanimous.

"_What?_" Iggy said.

"You fucking heard me," I said frowning deeply.

"Okay, then! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Ask her out now! Go ask Max to the dance!" Iggy said excitedly. Kind of like a, "do it, do it, do it, do it!!!" kind ofvoice.

"She doesn't even like me anyways so why should I? Besides, I don't even know if I like her."

"Oh, please. She always blushes around you, scoots real close to you, and have you ever noticed how when you get upset she holds your hand?" Iggy asked.

"Whatever. And how do you know this stuff? What are you? A matchmaker?" I spat, looking away.

Iggy said, "Well, you better hurry, 'cause I heard Jimmy, Alex _and _Sam want to ask her to the dance."

I sighed. "Whatever. Just... don't tell anyone. Especially Nudge, Ella or Max."

He sighed, "Well, I can't _guarantee..."_

I jokingly punched him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean."

Iggy nodded.

Phew.

POV- Max

I looked back, and it seemed like Iggy was grinning, Fang had a weird expression. I couldn't really tell...

"So, how's it going with you and Alec?" I asked.

"We broke up four weeks ago, Max," Nudge said. "Oh. Well, any other sixth grade drama lately?" I asked, bracing myself for her answer.

"Well, um... I don't know. Sixth grade isn't as exciting as eight grade. I know for a fact that there's _loads_ of drama in your grade. I bet the popular girls' sleepovers are like real-life chick-flicks!" Nudge smiled, and so did I.

"Yeah. I guess so," I said.

**A/N- Sorry guys. This chapter was more of a filler. I didn't really know where to end it. Tell me if you thought it was boring. I won't be offended. And, yes, I have finally chosen my beta. Drumroll.... LiliaCupcake376!!! It was definitely a really tough decision. Thanks to others who applied!!! I really appreciate that anyone would want to be a part of this story. So, yeah, thanks:)**

**And again, sorry on the shortness. And sorry it took so long.. I've been busy with sports and homework and such, and to top it off I was sick. So, yeah, my apologies. **

**Oh, and I have ANOTHER pole. So it's a different one (wow obviously) and it has nothing to do with the story, but it's still kinda fun. Or not. **

**R&R!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I've probably lost a ton of my readers by now. I feel so freakin' bad you guys, you have no idea. If you're wondering why I've been taking so long, just PM me. This isn't edited, so beware. I didn't forget you guys, I swear. I typed this a couple days after the last chapter. BACK IN FREAKING FEBRUARY!!! -facepalm- Well, I posted a chapter that's part of a three-shot, so go read that too. It's really short, but the other two chapters of it will be up soon and those ones are WAY longer (TWSS). **

**Okay, I'mma stop ranting now so you can read. **

"Oh, my gosh, Max, guess what?!" My friend Jess asked me. Well, weren't extremely close, but I had nothing against her.

"What?" I returned with a smile.

"There's already 20 people in our grade that have dates to the dance!" She yelled. I didn't think it was a big deal, because one, dances are stupid; and two, there's about eighty people in our grade.

"Oh, really?" I said, "Do you have a date yet?"

She shook her head. "No... But I guess there's still a lot of people left to go with..."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, then Jess. I gotta go get my books from my locker, so..." I trailed off, and she nodded.

But as soon as I started paying attention to what people were saying in the hallway, I realized there was only thing they were talking about: the dance.

I saw a kid named Jack actually ask a girl named Ally but she said no. Well that sucks majorly. Then some girls were talking about how they were planning on asking some kid to the dance themselves, which I think is kind of weird because usually boys ask the girls... But what would I know? Why would I _care?_

And for next minute and a half long walk to my locker, that's all I heard. Like, everything from what they're going to wear, to who they're going with, and even what kind of music that'll be played. Jeez, why is even that important? It's just a dance for God's sakes.

I entered the code for my lock and opened the puny door, grabbing my English notebook, my Spanish book and a few other things. When I shut the door, Iggy was standing next to my locker.

"Hey, Max," Iggy said.

"Hiya."

"Did you hear what everyone's been talking about lately?" he asked.

"Either this is a trick question or you're freaking deaf," I said, because it was indeed quite obvious what everyone was talking about.

"well, word in the hallway is, Sam is going to ask you to the dance. _After _he asks Lindsay. And, the point is, Max, I don't want to see you get hurt, so if I were you I'd say no," he said.

"I was gonna say no anyways, Igs. But thanks for the heads up," I said sincerely. It was cool of him to warn me. I really would not like being someone's second choice. But then again, why the hell do I care?!

"See ya later," Iggy said and walked away.

"Bye," I murmured, and when I turned around, I saw a kid named Tom walking up to Lissa nervously.

"Hey, um, Lissa? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tom asked. Poor kid had no idea what he was getting himself into...

She turned around and smiled. Typical. "Oh, hi, Tom. What brings you over to this corner of the hallway?"

"Well, I was wondering... The dance is coming up, and I was wondering if you'd be my date...?" he asked uneasily.

She blinked. "Um, well, somebody already asked me... And I sorta said yes. But I would've gone with you, I swear."

"Oh, okay, then See ya 'round," he walked away, and I suddenly felt extremely bad. I know Lissa is a stupid, frizzy red-head that will go nowhere in life, but I bet it was still hard to face rejection.

"Who asked you, Lis, why didn't you tell us?!" someone from her group of bitches (also known as GOB, for short).

"Nobody, yet. Well, Brendan asked me, but I said no to him. I just want Fang to hurry up and ask me already..."

WHAT!?! She was waiting for Fang to ask her?! And say no to every other boy who asks her? Okay, someone needs to actually suck it up and appreciate that someone's even asking you to the freaking dance.

I was about to go up to her and ask her why she is such a bitch from hell, but decided not to. Because then she'd think I was jealous because she thinks Fang will ask her to the dance.

Which he so totally _won't._

,.-;~*Linebreak*~;-.,

**-Lunchtime-**

I reached over to Ell's chocolate chip cookies and grabbed them. "Don't mind if I do..."

"Max! You already have like ten in your lunch!" she yelled, then huffed knowing I wouldn't give them back.

"So, Fang, you going to the dance with anyone?" JJ asked him.

"Nope," he said, "Not yet."

Not yet? What's that supposed to mean?

Iggy gave Fang a very suggestive nudge, "Yeah, Fang why don't you ask someone?"

Fang muttered, "Screw you."

Iggy smirked. Okay, this is really awkward. I'm just sitting here while everyone else is discussing Fang's date. I took a bite of the cookie I stole and looked away.

"How 'bout you, Max?" Iggy said a bit too loudly.

"Um, that's really none of your business," I said. Wow, bad excuse...

"'Course it is!" he exclaimed, scooting over next to me, and put his arm on my shoulder. "So, who's the lucky feller? Is it... Jason? Sam? Alex? C'mon, I won't tell anyone!"

"Um, nobody. I'm not going with anybody."

"Oh, well, you will be," he muttered and turned away.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you will be'? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"_Nothing..."_ he muttered, but it seemed like if you said okay and ignored him, he'd tell you anyway.

"No, tell me!" I said. Then I realized that I sounded too anxious for my liking. Oops...

"Ha, _well_... Let's just say I know a few things you don't," he said and got up and walked away.

"Whatever." I snarled and turned back to my bag of Doritos. Everyone looked around awkwardly at each other. Ella coughed.

"So, what are everyone's plans for today?" Ella said, obviously trying to start a different conversation.

"Oh, well, I got a lot of homework," JJ said. "Anything exciting happen today?"

"Actually, yeah. Did you guys hear about how Lissa rejected _another _guy? You'd think that boys would stop asking her after like the first fifty rejections..." Ella said in disapproval. "It's such a shame that people even ask her to the dance. She's not even that pretty."

I looked over at Fang, seeing if he had a response to this. Typically, he didn't and was eating his sandwich.

"Really?! I think that girl is such a bitch. She needs to learn that the universe, let alone the junior high, doesn't revolve around her," Lindsey said.

"I'm not even going give my opinion on this subject, because I don't want to end up screaming," I concluded, proud of myself for restraining myself of talking about that evil, disgusting, ugly, useless, slutty, repulsive, retarded, bitchy, obnoxious, brain-less, revolting, whiney, skanky, worthless, hideous little... "Who am I kidding? I hate that evil, disgusting, ugly, useless, slutty, repulsive, retarded, obnoxious, brain-less, revolting, whiney, skanky, worthless, hideous little bitch."

Ella grinned. "Max, you are my hero."

"Love you too, sis!" I said with a mouthful of Doritos, or, in other words, in true Max style.

"Well," I said picking up my books, "off to History, so don't be surprised if I don't come back. Might fall asleep again..."

Everyone waved goodbye and also got up but headed in different directions. I walked as slow as possible, hoping that it would somehow make History class seem shorter by the time I arrived. It worked.

"Max Ride, late again... I guess that's another tardy slip. This is, what? The third time? That calls for a detention. 2:30, after school. See you there," said Mr. Howard, and didn't even let me argue that the bell rang as I walked in the door. What can I say? Some teachers hate me. "Now class, open your textbooks to page 278, we've got a lot to cover today..."

I took a seat, opened up the waste of time that was called a textbook, and read along with what the class was reading out loud.

Soon after that was Gym, my favorite class. Today was soccer, which isn't my best sport, but I'm still pretty good at. That passed by in no time, and now it's 1:40. One more class until I get to leave.

Science. Which has my favorite teacher, Ms. Johnson, so it should be bearable. But when I got there, it turned out that she wasn't there and that we had a sub. We had Mrs. Sullivan, a thousand year old lady who has the grumpiest attitude and a hate for a certain girl with the name Maximum Ride.

Oh, _joy._

When I walked in the class, she gave me a look that was screaming, 'Oh, it's _you._' Well, yeah lady, it is me. The one and only.

So of course that ended in my pop quiz being torn up as a result of a zero, because I made the mistake of saying "excuse me" after I sneezed. I guess when she said no talking was allowed, she meant _no_ talking was allowed, as in, screw manners or you'll get a zero.

So then I had to go sit in the hallway because I asked her why my test was in fifteen pieces. But I was kind of glad about being sent out, because It seemed like if I tied my shoe I'd get decapitated or something. Which _could _possibly happen. But I hope to God that won't happen.

I know what you're thinking: Does Max always get in this many fights with teachers? Absolutely not. I'm not at all a bad student. Actually, I could consider myself an above average student. I guess some particular teachers just aren't very fond of me.

Oh, well. I'll live.

**A/N- Sneak peak of the next chapter to whoever comes up with the most creative death threat because I TAKE SO DAMN LONG TO UPDATE. **

**I'm serious.**

**:D**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'd be surprised if anyone was reading this. So, guys, I have an announcement: I'M GONNA GIVE THIS STORY LIKE 3 OR FOUR MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN THAT'S IT. I wanted to keep this one going for a while, but I really have nothing to work with here. This writer's block is killing me. I've been trying to plan it out, and nothing comes to mind.**

**Or else, if anyone else has any ideas for this story, I'd be more than happy to hear. But that's the only way I'd be able to continue this story.**

**But wait. I just got an idea. Would if I did a sequel, for like when they're in high school? That would be a bunch of new opportunities to create new characters and stuff. I'll put up a poll, so go check it out :)**

POV- Max

"Hey, Max. I was thinking. We haven't really hung out in a while, y'know, with Nudge and Angel. Do you wanna ask them to sleepover tonight?" Ella asked. We were walking home from school, which I was relieved to be getting home for a whole weekend. All this dance drama was really getting to me. Then again, having a slumber party like the gold old days didn't seem like a _bad _way to get my mind off of things.

"Yeah sure, Ells. But can we wait till later to invite Angel and Nudge? Knowing them, they'd be halfway out the door before you finished saying sleepover," I chuckled.

Ella giggled. "Yeah true. Maybe we could watch some movies? Or do each others' nails? Or play Truth or Dare?"

"Whatever. Anything to distract me from school crap," I told her.

We made it home at about 3 o'clock, and Ella went up stairs to take a shower. I walked up to my room, seeing it was exactly the way I left it: bed unmade, my pajamas from last night half hanging out the hamper, my phone left on my bedside table. I changed out of my school clothes and got into something more comfy.

By the time it was seven thirty, the pizza man came with Nudge and Angel already here for half an hour. As we gave him the money, Angel winked and mouthed "call me" to the delivery guy. Right when we closed the door we burst out laughing, given that Angel is only seven. Speaking of her only being seven, it seemed like she was really twice her age. We brought the pizza up to Ella's room and we started eating that while talking about our week.

"This one girl named Hannah and I got into a fight this week, and it ended where she called my mom the 'B' word because that's what everyone says, and then she started crying so I got sent to principal's office and I got a detention which I sooo did not deserve, so then when I was at detention that really cute seventh grader, John, was there too and he started talking to me and I almost died!" Nudge said all in one breath.

Ella, Angel and I exchanged glances. "Not bad for a sixth grader, Nudge," Ella told her.

Nudge beamed. "Thanks! But I'm still mad at Hannah because she's never really liked me at all for, like, no reason so I think I should get back at her…"

I raised my eyebrows. "May I do the honors?"

"Huh?" Nudged asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Hand me your phone."

Nudge handed her cell to me and I scrolled down to Hannah in her contacts. I pressed call, and after a few rings, a girl with a high pitched voice answered.

"Hello, Nudge? What do you want?" Hannah asked disgustedly.

"Okay, listen hear buddy. The name's Max. I'm Nudge's older, _eighth grade_ friend. So listen, and listen good-"

"Whaaaat?" She asked in way you could possibly say that word.

"Okay. I'm aware that you and Nudge got into a little fight this week. And what was it you said to her? That her mom's a bitch?"

"Nudge deserved what she got okay?" she responded in a bratty tone.

"Well, I am aware that every girl in seventh grade and under has a huge crush on John Cummings. And that probably includes you. Did you know that I tutored John a month ago for Math, so I indeed have his number? I could easily text him and tell him anything I wanted to. Especially how much of a little creepy brat you are," I tried to keep the swears to a minimum.

"But… but… he's so cute!" she said.

I mimicked her. "But, but… I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! So you either tell everyone, by next Friday, that you are much more of a bitch than Nudge is, or I text John and tell him whatever I want about you."

She gasped. "I can't believe you! YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"

I internally rolled my eyes. I said, "Takes one to know one," and pressed end call before she could respond.

Nudge's mouth fell open. "Ohmigod Max you are the best! But don't you think you took this a bit over the top?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I did, but either way, NOBODY messes with my friends!"

Ella and Angel laughed/ Nudge smiled at me and gave a hug.

Should I feel guilty about talking to an eleven year old like that? Yes.

Am I guilty about talking to an eleven year old like that? Hell no.

Nobody messes with my friends.

POV- Fang

Today was the day. The day I've been waiting for.

"You can do it, Fang. Just be cool. Act like you know what you're doing. I can see it now; you and Max running away to Vegas at 14, getting married by a Ozzy Osbourne look-a-like, and then you to go off into the sunset and you stay at the Big Casino and you and Max start to-"

"Okay, Ig, just stop right there! Gazzy's in the room," I said.

"So?" Iggy and Gazzy said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. For some reason I felt like I was on some sort of high. That must explain the jittery-ness.

"I dunno. I'm just really… nervous. I just know she's gonna laugh in my face. And I know I'll mess it up somehow-"

Iggy held up hand. "Whoa, Fang. Take it easy there. Four sentences? What are you _on_?"

I ignored Iggy's comment. When Iggy knew I wasn't gonna respond, he continued. "Seriously, dude. Just go up to her, say something funny. Start talking about a movie that's coming out, and say, 'we should see that together sometime'. It's seriously that easy. Trust me, I've done it a million times."

"I.. I don't know about this. Maybe I shouldn't ask her out," I admitted.

"DUDE. Don't chicken outta this! You know how many guys are about to ask her to the dance? A lot. So you better hurry up and get to her before the others do," Iggy told me. Gazzy nodded in agreement.

I nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

We headed out Iggy's door and walked down to Max's house, and we walked on the door. Max's mom came to the door.

"Are you guys looking for the girls?" She guessed. We nodded.

She let us in and told us to head upstairs to Ella's room, but knock first because it's "the right thing to do." We headed up the stairs and we were just about to knock on the door but Iggy suggested to take a listen in on what they were talking about. So we all pressed our heads to the door.

POV- Max

"Okay, Ella. You're turn to pick someone," Nudge said.

Ella looked at each one of with a mischievous look and an amused glitter in her eyes, like she was about to have the time of her life.

"I pick… Max!" she yelled.

"Ow!" someone said coming the door side of the room.

I looked around. "Nudge, did you say something?'

She looked confused. "Um, no.. why?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Okay Ella, shoot."

"Okay… Would you rather go to the dance with that really cute kid.. What's his name? Noah! Or… Fang!" Ella started laughing.

My smile dropped. Now what the hell am I supposed to say to that? If I say Noah, then they'll think I like hate Fang. But if I say Fang, they'll think I'm like in love with him or something! So either way, I'm screwed here. _Fantastic. _

"Uhhh… what?"

"Would you rather go with Noah or Fang to the dance!" she yelled loud and slow like I was some sort of idiot.

"Oh my gosh, she's probably thinking them both over which means it's a tough decision! I bet she likes both of them too!" Nudge said. She said it like she was saying "ooh" and "ahh".

I shot Nudge a look.

"," I mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Angel said.

"I said 'If either of them asked me I'd say yes…'" I mumbled again but this time they heard me.

"HOLY CRAP MAX!" Ella yelled.

"OHMIGOSH!" Nudge screamed.

"OMG I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!" Angel shouted.

But it sounded more like "HOLY OHMI-G CRAP IT!".

They all erupted into giggles and splashed me with questions.

"So you'd say yes to Noah?" Angel asked me.

"Um, sure," I responded and my cheeks grew hot. "I mean, it'd be rude to say no…"

"And you'd say yes to Fang?" Ella gushed. My whole face and neck literally turned bright pink.

"Well… um, I don't know.. Maybe?" I said uncertainly.

"OMG! Max that's awesome!" Nudge yelled.

POV- Fang

"I pick… Max!" Ella shouted. Iggy raised his eyebrows suggestively when Ella said.. Max's name. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Iggy whispered loudly.

Me and Gazzy both shot him a look that meant "BE QUIET!" but then Iggy started mumbling the words to the song "Alejandro," so I couldn't hear what was going on.

I whispered, "Iggy, shut the hell up!"

"Sorry. It's just so catchy…" he mumbled and right when he said that I heard someone inside Ella's room say "dance", "Fang", and "Noah". I pressed my ears closer.

"What?" I heard Max say.

"Would you rather go with Noah or Fang to the dance!" Ella yelled.

"Holy shit!" I whispered.

I looked at Iggy, panicked. He looked just as panicked and quickly shrugged.

I heard some mumbling but couldn't tell who was talking or what she was saying, but then after a couple of seconds I heard, "HOLY OHMI-G CRAP IT!"

Okaaay, then…

"So you'd say yes to Noah?" someone yelled.

I heard Max say, "Um.. sure."

I was already halfway down the stairs. I heard Iggy yell, "Wait come back!". But I was long gone.

POV- Max

"Wait come back!"

"What?" Nudge asked. I got up and opened the door and saw Iggy and Gazzy.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I yelled at them. Iggy played dumb.

"Us? Why are _you_ here? This is where I normally hang… y'know, outside Ella's bedroom.. OH GOD that sounded really dirty I didn't mean that way I swear, I swear, I swear…"

But I already grabbed him and Gazzy and sat them don on my bed. As I locked the door, I turned around and gave them a signature Max look. "Explain. Now."

Gazzy was the one who broke down first. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't tell my mom I'll do anything!"

"Tell me why you were listening to our conversation," I said. Iggy and Gaz exchanged a look Iggy whispered, "Should we cover for him?"

"Who? Who's 'him'?" I demanded.

The both quickly shrugged.

"How long were you out there? What did you hear?" I asked. If they heard… Oh my god. That would be bad. Why would they be listening in on our conversation? Hell, why were they in _my _house?

"Um… the first thing we heard was 'I pick Max!'" Gazzy imitated Ella's voice. I heard Ella mumble something about how she didn't talk like that but I ignored her comment.

"Oh, God… Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled with much frustration and then groaned. "What exactly_ did_ you hear?"

Iggy sighed. "Well, the only thing we actually heard was that you'd pick Noah over Fang. Like what the hell Max? Noah's a d-bag and you'd pick him?"

I swear there was steam coming out my ears. "That's actually not what I said _and_ not the point. What business did you have listening in on our conversation? Why the hell were you even here in the first place?"

Gazzy said, "Well there was a reason I swear!"

"You know what? Get out. Get out of my house. And don't talk to me anymore. I'm done with this… this bull shit. Don't even talk to me on Monday. Either of you," I said.

"Max, seriously, this was just all a big misunderstanding! We came here so… so…" Iggy trailed off.

"Whatever. Just get out of here. And you mention anything of what you heard and you're dead," I said. I bet my facial expression wasn't too content. Gazzy and Iggy got up and walked out. By the time they reached the stairs, they already started whispering. I slammed my door closed and shouted "Ugh!" just for good measure.

Nobody spoke for a minute. Ella was the one who broke the silence. "Max, I'm so sorry. If I didn't ask you… then no of this would've happened. I'm such an idiot."

I sighed. "Ella this is not your fault. Can we just forget all about this?"

Everyone nodded. After a minute of silence, Angel got up and grabbed all of Ella's nail polish. "Max, can I do yours purple?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure Angel."

I was glad the whole Iggy-andGazzy-listening-to-us-while-we-were-revealing-secrets-they-weren't-supposed-to hear fiasco had been mostly forgotten by the time we were watching She's the Man. I mostly spaced out the whole time, thinking about earlier. Would the girls bring it up again? Did they forget about my actual answer (me revealing that I would go to the dance with… _both _of them)? Would Iggy or Gazzy go telling Fang or Noah?

I decided something, right then.

If Iggy and Gazzy hadn't been there to interrupt us, then how long would the girls have asked me about Fang and Noah? Would _they _be the ones to go and tell them? Even thought the chances were slim, it was definitely a possibility.

So I guess in a way, I was sort of… grateful for Gazzy and Iggy being there when they were. …Right?

POV- Fang

I knew it. I just knew that this would've ended badly. Why would Max pick me? Over Noah? Like I even stood a chance. If I hadn't told Iggy or Gazzy about how much I decided I liked her, none of this would've ever happened. I'm such an idiot for even getting my hopes up about this.

I started thinking about her. The way she looks when she laughs, when she's pissed off, the way she twirls her hair in her fingers, the way she talks back to adults, the way she hates Lissa with a burning passion…

Oh my God. That's it! Max hates Lissa. What would Max think if I asked _Lissa_ to the dance? She would get so pissed off. And the best part, she always gets really competitive with Lissa, like it's some sort of game. And Max thinks she always has to win. Would if the prize…

Holy crap! That is freaking genius! Why didn't I come up with this sooner? Max will be so mad.

This is gonna be good…

**A/N- Okay, just so you guys understand, here's basically what happened in this chapter that was important:**

**One: If either of them asked her, Max would go to the dance with that kid Noah or Fang. **

**Two: Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy ONLY know what the question was, and they think that she would only say yes to Noah because they shout "You'd go with Noah?" and Max says yes. But what they don't know is that they also said "You'd go to the dance with Fang?" and Max also said yes to that, because Fang was already leaving, and Iggy and Gazzy weren't paying attention. **

**Three: Fang is going to ask Lissa to the dance to get Max jealous, and he is in fact the only person who knew about it…**

**I know this was a confusing chapter. So please if you guys are still not understanding this then say so in your review and tell me what you're confused about anything. Also make sure to tell me what it is you're confused about and I will be happy to answer your questions.**

**I will try to update in the next week, then if not two weeks. Sorry for the long author's note!**

**Review and Happy 4th of July! (and if you don't live in the USA... Happy Day to you!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey-o. **

Chapter 9- Fang's POV

***Monday Morning***

"Fang, don't forget your lunch!" my mom yelled to me. I nodded and grabbed my lunch and stuffed it in my backpack. I walked out the door and made my way to school. Today was the day to ask Lissa- it was pretty much a given that she'd say yes. She tries to throw herself on me every day.

When I got to school and was getting my books from my locker, I decided it would be best to wait until the end of the school day to ask her. So now all I had to do was get through the day. This is going to take a while.

I trudged off to my first class, World History, and sat through the boring lectures. I kind of just scribbled in my notebook, unaware of what I was drawing. After about five minutes, I looked down, and what it said killed me a little. _Max_, it read. I closed my notebook angrily, trying to forget about her. I started to pay attention more to get my mind of her.

After that was English, then Science, next Art (we have to take it), and then Spanish. Lissa was in my class for Spanish, but so was Max. And Max was also in my Art class, and I was trying my best to avoid her.

In Spanish, I looked over my shoulder to my left, where Max was sitting in the back corner. She was starting her homework early, like the way she usually did. She looked up and saw me looking. She mouthed "What?" and I just shook my head and turned around.

"Okay, class," Mrs. Lopez said, "that's all for today. You all have ten minutes to talk or finish up your homework."

I groaned. I finished my homework already, and usually the only person I usually talk to is Max. I snuck a peek to see if she was still working or not. She waved me over to sit by her desk, but I looked away.

_Maybe she didn't see me, _I thought to myself. But she called my name, so I really had no choice but to get up and go over to her desk.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude? Can't I ask my best friend to talk every once in a while?" she shot right back.

I shrugged. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, Iggy got a date to the dance. I'm not sure if I should tell Ella yet."

"Well, it's just a dance. I mean, just because you go to the dance with someone, it doesn't mean you're dating," I told her. At least that's what I thought.

Max sighed. "Yeah, but still. She's totally in love with him. And who knows who she could possibly hear it from? Do you think I should tell her?"

I shrugged. "Well what was Iggy supposed to do? Ask a seventh grader to the dance? This is the graduation dance, Max."

"Well.. I dunno. Maybe I'll tell her when we get home," she told me.

I didn't reply. She tried to break the silence first. "So… who are you going with?"

I shrugged. It kept her guessing. "Dunno. Isn't Sam gonna ask you?"

She sighed. "Well, if he gets turned down by _Lauren…_ So I probably will say no."

She looked down at her notebook, uncomfortable with the new silence. She looked as if Sam was the only guy at this school who wanted to ask her. Well only like five guys wanna ask her, but still. That's more than anybody else. Except For Lissa.

She continued to look down at her notebook, probably just scribbling random stuff to make it look like she's actually doing something _not_ useless. Soon enough she couldn't handle the silence that I was sincerely grateful for. "So, you asking anybody…?"

I looked her straight in the eye. "Like who?" I hope that one got her.

She quickly shrugged. And I could've sworn that she blushed a little bit. "Um… Whoever you want to."

"Hmm… I see. And who do you think I want to ask?" I grilled. This was getting too much fun.

She shrugged once again and rolled her eyes. "Like you've ever told me that kind of stuff."

"Touché."

"Class dismissed!" Mrs. Lopez shouted above the chatter of the class. Everyone got up and filed out of the class. I said goodbye to Max and we walked separate ways to each of our lockers. I sighed as I put all my books away. I wasn't supposed to be talking to her!

_She's your best friend. People tend to talk to their best friends_,I thought to myself.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

Lunch passed by quick enough, with me only saying a grand total of seven words to everyone, which was a little higher than I hoped but was better than what could've been. I tried to remember what class Lissa had next when I threw my garbage away. I couldn't remember even though she had told me a couple days earlier. I guess I was too busy was too busy staring at- I mean _thinking about the dance._

Finding her was fairly easy, considering her hot pink shirt stood out from everyone else's. She was busy applying a ginormous coat of lip gloss and she puckered her lips at a mirror in her locker. I winced. Her posse was standing to the right of her, all of them whispering and giggling.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to her. I cleared my throat so she could tell I was there.

She smiled big and her eyes popped. "Fang! What brings you over here this time of day?"

When I took a deep breath, she flipped her flaming red hair over her shoulders. "I was wondering if you were going to the graduation dance with anybody."

"Of course not silly. Why were you wondering?" she batted her eyelashes. I internally rolled my eyes at her over-dramatic-ness.

"Be my date?" I said quickly, wanting to get it over with. I kept telling myself this would all be worth it in the end.

She brought her hand up to her chin, as if she was thinking it over, andas if she didn't know what her answer was. "Absolutely."

_What am I getting myself into?_ I thought, but ignored it. "Great. See you 'round?"

She smirked. "Yes you will."

I nodded and turned around and headed back to my locker. That was easier than I thought.

POV- Max 

"Mom! We're home!" I yelled, but I didn't hear a response. I looked at Ella, but she just shrugged. I walked over to the kitchen table, and on it was a note:

_Max & Ella,_

_Got an emergency call from work. I'll be home around eight. I left money for you to order Chinese. There's enough money for you to invite the kids over. Have fun and sorry for the late notice!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I picked up the note and read it aloud to Ella. She looked at me, and bit her lip. I knew she was thinking about asking Iggy over for dinner.

"Ells, sit down. We need to chat," I said, preparing myself for the worst. For good measure, I grabbed the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream carton and a spoon and handed them to her. I guided her into the living room and motioned for her to sit down.

"Ice cream? Sitting down? C'mon Max. Who died?" Ella asked jokingly. _Her heart in about ten seconds,_ I thought.

"Well, someone I know got a date to the graduation dance."

"Oh, my God! Who is Fang going with? I'll kill her!" she said furiously and stood up. I pushed her back down to her chair.

"Wait, what? Fang? No! That's not who I'm talking about," I said.

She looked confused. "Then who is-" She stopped mid-sentence and sudden look of realization crossed her face slowly.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. Unless you want me to kill him for you," I said, getting up and sitting next to her. She shook her head.

"I followed _Seventeen's_ '50 Tips To Get Him To Notice…' I, I-" she put her head in her hands. "I'm such an idiot. Why would Iggy want anything to do with a stupid little sevie like me? I'm not even that pretty."

"Ella…" I groaned. "Don't you their think that. You're the smartest, funniest, prettiest sevie I know. I'm not lying. And I'm obviously always right, so it's his loss. And he's a fool for not agreeing with me."

I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head in my shoulders. Slowly, I could feel my sleeve being saturated.

_Oh, God. She's crying,_ I thought. I slowly rubbed her back and told her it was going to be okay.

And the worst part was, it wasn't me she wanted here, holding her. It was Iggy.

I heard her little sobs in my shoulder. Yeah Ella was a crier, but usually when Iggy went out with a girl, the relationship ended before Ella could even find out. They never lasted more than two days. But she was already devastated that he would be moving on to high school while she was stuck alone in _junior_ high.

"It's okay, everything will be alright…" I whispered. After another five minutes of that, she lifted her head up. I handed her the ice cream and spoon, and she practically ripped it out of my hands. What can I say? I know my sister.

A few hours later, Ella and I had already made up a list of ways we could kill Iggy. Of course I wouldn't, because Iggy was one of my best friends, but I let Ella have her fun.

I knew she wouldn't want to invite anyone over, so she and I ordered Chinese just for the two of us. After we finished eating, she insisted that she was fine and that she just wanted some alone time and she went up to her room.

I peeked out the back window and saw Fang sitting beside the pool. He got up from the lawn chair and climbed up the stairs of the tree house. He had his hands on his forehead, the exact spot he puts them when he's thinking hard and wants to be alone.

So, naturally, I got up and went out. I jumped his fence rather quietly, and climbed up the stairs. I peeked my head in, and he didn't notice me pull myself up, as his back was to me. I quietly walked over and sat next to him.

I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly, but rolled his eyes when he saw it was me. I sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"_Hi_," he shot back rather sarcastically.

"Jeez, what's with the attitude problem lately?" I asked. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"'I don't know what you're talking about' my ass. Seriously, what's been stuck up your butt lately?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shot back bitterly. Which obviously meant, "Everything."

"Okay then," I said. "I told Ella. She's devastated."

"She must be pretty jealous," he thought out loud.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. She's liked Iggy for years. Of course she's jealous. "

"Well, would if she didn't really like him that much. But he liked her. Would she still be jealous then?" he asked curiously (and hopefully hypothetically).

"That's ridiculous. If he liked her, why would he ask somebody else? Would be _trying_ to make her jealous?" I asked.

Fang rolled his eyes. "That would be the point. If she was totally oblivious to the fact that he liked her. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Do what? Be a total jackass by using another girl?" I shot back.

Fang looked hurt by that one. "No. Maybe the girl he's trying to make jealous, made him jealous first. And that's the only way he think he can win her back."

"That's absolutely ridiculous! If that were me, I'd be pissed! And if I like the boy, I would just tell him my feelings," I started yelling. I could feel a debate coming on.

"But if the girl made the boy jealous, it doesn't matter if she does it intentionally! Making someone jealous is making someone jealous! There's no difference!" he yelled right back.

I somehow managed to scoot closer to him subconsciously. "That's completely insane! If a boy has feelings for a girl, he should just tell her!"

"It's not that simple! He always gives hints, but she's way too oblivious! You gotta get her attention somehow!" he shouted.

_And closer._ "Telling a girl you like her is not that hard! She'll understand!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Oh really? And I bet it's just as easy for a girl to tell a guy she likes him!"

_And closer. _"Duh! It's not brain surgery!"

Fang grabbed my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes. "Max. Listen to yourself!"

_And closer. _"You listen to _your_self! You're the one being completely ridiculous!"

"Me? Be honest Max. If you like someone, you wouldn't just go up and tell them! It just doesn't work like that!"

"Whatever. I'm done fighting," I said. Fang's hands were still awkwardly on my shoulders, and his face was only a few inches from mine. I brought my left hand up to move a piece of hair out of my face but it accidentally hit Fang's wrist. My cheeks grew warm.

"I- um, sorry," I breathed.

"No it's fine," he said even quieter, and he brought his right hand up and moved the piece of hair out of my eyes. My cheeks got even redder and I brought my head down and I stared at the floor.

_Why is he acting like this?_ I thought.

I lifted my head back up to sneak a peek back up at Fang, and my face was only about two inches away from his this time. I felt his left hand stroke my arm, and I shivered rather loudly. I hadn't ever seen his eyes, or face, this close. Ever. I noticed his eyes were really actually a black color, but with an extremely dark brown looking sun around the pupil.

"You have pretty eyes…" I breathed. I noticed his left hand was then around my waist, and he pulled me a little bit closer.

If either of us even moved even an inch, our lips would've touched.

_It's not brain surgery,_ I reminded myself. I movedcloser, and all we had to do now was lean forward less than half an inch. Fang still had his left hand around my waist.

"Fang?" I murmured.

"Yeah?" he answered softly.

"Can I…" I trialed off.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and he pulled me even closer. _ How can we possibly be this close without …?_

I slowly (as in putting it on slow-mo times 10) closed my eyes. Fang brought his right hand up from my neck to my cheek.

He was the one who leaned in the last centimeter, and finally our lips touched. I leaned my head a bit more to the left. I brought my hands from his shoulders to his hair. He pulled me even closer, so I was pressed up against him.

I was breathing heavily through my nose, and I took a second to breathe through my mouth, and then I brought my lips against his (surprisingly soft) lips. As my hands tangled in his hair he started bringing his lips down my jaw line, down to my neck, and back up again. His grip on my waist tightened.

Soon enough I almost pushed him over, but his elbow took the impact (ouch). So basically I was leaning over him. I brought my hands down and pressed them against his chest. His two lips started to suck on my lower one, and I shivered. He was tracing circles on my cheek with his pointer finger.

_Snap. _

I lifted my head up, and looked over at the tree house doorway and didn't see anything.

At first. But then I saw a little digital camera in the corner of the door, and awkwardly got off of Fang and went over and picked it up.

I showed it to him. "This yours…?"

He shook his head. His hair was all messed up from… yeah.

I looked down at the camera's screen, and a little green light was on.

_Now Recording New Video,_ it said. The screen was staring down at the floor, where the lens was pointed.

Oh God. We're so screwed. I turned the camera over to its side, and it said, _Property of Ella Martinez._

"She is so _dead!"_ I yelled.

"Huh?"

"Ella snuck a camera up here and started videotaping… us," I said, not believing what I was saying.

"Oh shit," he whispered to himself.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I know you don't like me like that. I'll just leave you alone here. We were just caught up in the moment."

Fang sighed. "Max…"

I shook my head. "No, Fang, seriously. It's cool. This never happened."

"But-"

"I'll see you in school," said and climbed down the ladder. I hopped the fence quickly and swiftly walked back to my back door. I walked in.

No Ella. I walked into the living room. No Ella. I walked up the stairs, and heard talking coming from her room. She was probably on the phone.

I knocked.

"Hang on a sec, I'm busy!" she yelled.

Of course, I just opened the door anyway and barged in. I grabbed the phone from her and pressed "end call."

"I was using that!" she yelled.

I raised my eyebrows. I help up the camera.

"Heh heh… About that. I thought you guys would've been like, oh I dunno, in twenty more minutes…"

I threw the camera at her. "You idiot! What is your problem! What possessed you to record me and Fang- …Oh, God. I'm such an idiot! Me and Fang were… ugh!"

"You weren't makin' me an aunt, were you?" she asked cautiously.

I think the glare I gave her could've killed puppies. "Ew! No! I'm not some sort of slut, you know! Oh, God… I shouldn't have… dammit, Fang is probably gonna hate me!"

Ella was watching the camera. "From the looks o' this, it doesn't look like Fang hates you at all. It looks like he _loooooves_ you!"

That did it for me. I jumped onto her bed and tried to grab the camera. But she was too quick; she was expecting that. She rolled over and jumped off her bed. She ran over to her door and looked at me.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled and darted out the room with the camera. I groaned. I rolled off her bed and ran out her room, and followed where I heard footsteps. I chased her down the stairs, around the dining room table, through the kitchen, out the back door, across the back patio, through our backyard, and over our fence.

When I was just starting to hop the fence, she was already halfway up the tree house. I climbed as fast as I could, but by the time I got to the top of the tree house ladder, Ella was already sitting next to Fang, forcing him to watch the video. Ella was laughing hysterically. I grabbed the camera out of her hands and deleted the video as fast as I could.

As I let out a sigh of relief, I chucked the camera back at Ella.

"OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Her eyes widened in fear. "Yes, ma'am."

She climbed down the ladder and went back into the house. I let out a huge breath I was holding in.

"Fang… I'm _so_, _so_, _so_ sorry. Ella was out of control. She shouldn't have acted so immature."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max, she's a sweet kid. Just give her some room to breathe. It was just a joke."

"Just a _joke_? That's all you have to say? You're not pissed at all?" I asked, shocked.

He shrugged. "Look, Max, about earlier. I-"

I held up my hand. "No, Fang. Please. I know you just want to drop it. So I'll give you your space. I understand."

"Max, I don't _want_ space. I _want… _to…"

"Fang, it's okay. It never happened."

I turned around, and didn't even bother to take the ladder down. I jumped down and went back home.

Where I had absolutely nothing to do. Besides think about mine and Fang's make out session.

**A/N- Wow. That chapter was extremely difficult to write. I'm sorry for the long wait, I have actually been working on this for over a week. And I was going to write last night, but I got an idea for a Degrassi fic, so if you watch Degrassi, put me on author alert and then you'll know when I'll post it.**

**I hope you guys liked the Fax this chapter. I hope I did it justice. If you didn't like it that much feel free to tell me, because this chapter was kind of outside my comfort zone of writing.**

**Thanks for reading and please review =)**


End file.
